guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Haji Ghalib
Haji Ghalib is a citizen of Afghanistan who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 987. Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1963, in Nangarhar, Afghanistan. Ghalib was repatriated on February 28, 2007 after four years without ever being charged. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo lies on the main road between Kabul and Pakistan near the height of the Khyber Pass.]] A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ghalib's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 1 October 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Ghalib chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement | date=date redacted | pages=pages 1–10 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-02-01 }} The Department of Defense released a ten page summarized transcript of the Tribunal on March 3, 2006. Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ghalib's Administrative Review Board hearing on July 25, 2005. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Ghalib chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing. | title=Summary of Administrative Review Board Proceedings of ISN 987 | date=August 10, 2005 | author=OARDEC | pages=pages 165–177 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-02-01 }} In April 2006 the Department of Defense released a 13 page summarized transcript of the hearing. Board recommendations In early September 2007 the Department of Defense released two heavily redacted memos, from his Board, to Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official. The Board's recommendation was unanimous The Board's recommendation was redacted. England authorized his transfer on 22 October 2005. Repatriation On November 25, 2009, the Department of Defense published a list of the dates captives were transferred from Guantanamo. According to that list Ghalib Hassan was transferred on February 8, 2007. Ghalib is considered a leader in the anti-Taliban resistance under Abdul Haq. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement | date='date redacted' | pages='pages 1–10' | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-02-01 }}Ghalib's tribe, the Shinwari, have signed an Anti-Taliban pact. See also * Guantanamo Bay detention camp References External links *Shadow of Guantanamo follows freed inmates back to their homes *Haji Ghalib Hassan - Video *Ghalib Hassan - Guantanamo Inmate Database Category:Living people Category:Bagram Theater Internment Facility detainees Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:1963 births Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Nangarhar Province